


Ronan's birthday

by totalsafety



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, aka I love confident adam but flustered characters are my weakness oops, because adam is a little rusty in the suave department, this is pre-cabeswater figuring it's shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsafety/pseuds/totalsafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Adam just tries so hard. This time, it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronan's birthday

“Ronan?” 

“Yeah, in here.” 

Adam catches a flash of Ronan’s head before it disappears back into his room. Cautiously, Adam approaches the ticket covered door, nudging it open slowly to give Ronan plenty of time to reject guests. 

“You can come in, I’m just feeding Chainsaw.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Adam walks in, trying to look casual as he surveys the entirety of Ronan’s room. Bent over a tall dresser in the corner, Ronan looks up as Adam stops a few feet away. 

“Happy Birthday,” Adam says, handing Ronan a simple, white envelope. 

“Aw, Parrish. You didn’t have to.” Ronan grins, clutching his heart as if it’s already the best gift he’s ever gotten. He tears the envelope open, tossing it on the dresser as he retrieves the paper inside. Reading over its contents, Ronan’s expression turns increasingly acidic. 

“And how the **_fuck_** is a new job on top of the other **_three_** you already have supposed to be a fitting gift?”

“Actually, the smoothie bar is closing, but it’s going to be renovated into a gym. So I'll still have just three.”

Ronan waits for Adam to continue. 

“And…they’re going to have punching bags. The full body, hanging ones.” Adam shifts his weight under Ronan’s stare, reaching behind to clutch at the back of his neck. “And an employee perk is having a free guest membership, and I’d figured it’d be good since the gym is open 24 hours. So. Y’know. If you can’t sleep, you can go punch something and not have to worry about breaking it. Or fixing it. Or killing it.” 

“Hm,” Ronan hums, propping his chin on his fist when Adam seems hesitant to keep going. 

“And the interview was actually today, but he hired me on the spot and I had to actually ask him to write that stupid letter.” Adam gestures to the paper in Ronan’s hand. “God, it’s kind of shit but-“

“It’s cool. Thanks, man.” 

Adam slowly nods, unsure of what to do next. Thankfully, Ronan holds a fist in the space between them, and Adam bumps his against Ronan’s lightly. Even though the conversation is clearly over, it feels insufficient to Adam. 

_Please don’t make me regret this_ , Adam thinks. 

He attack hugs Ronan, catching the other just before he’d fully turned so they’re chest to chest. It was really more of a lunge, with the distance Adam covered in seconds, but to hear Ronan’s surprised yell almost made up for the awkward adjusting Adam had to do before Ronan hugged him back. Almost. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY RONAN LOOK I MADE YOU A GLITTER RACE CAR AND A LITTLE ONE FOR CHAINSAW TOO!”

Noah bursts into the room, followed by Gansey and Blue with glitter-covered party hats and various handmade noise makers. 

“OW, what was-“

“That one’s mine! Sorry, I meant to toss it,” Blue says, wincing when her box hits Adam’s face as he’s turning around. 

“And mine is too big to fit in your doorway, Ronan, but-“

“Ok, no, everyone out.” Ronan waves his arms towards the door, trying to push everyone out at once. 

“But Adam was in here!” 

“Oh no, this is actually perfect because now we can all watch Ronan open my gift.”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY RONAN THIS IS SO GREAT YOU LOOK SO GREAT.”

“Alright, thank you, Noah. And the rest of you, too,” Ronan says, glancing at Adam. “Thanks.” 

Adam’s gaze flickers to Ronan, and he flushes when he sees Noah excitedly looking between the two of them. Lacing his hands behind his head, Adam hopes they’re all too busy to notice him trying to get a hold of his goddamn skin tone. Judging by Noah’s grin, he’s just going to have to deal with it. It’s going to be a long, long night.


End file.
